Custom:LEGO The Matrix: The Video Game
LEGO The Matrix: The Video Game is a LEGO-based Matrix video game. Game Summary *Play through The Matrix, The Matrix Reloaded, The Matrix Revolutions, and The Animatrix. *Access the Story and Free Play levels, dial yourself into the Matrix or hang around the Nebuchadnezzar, do training sessions in the Construct, or buy characters and red bricks from the Nebuchadnezzar's main computer. *Play as the main heroes, Neo, Trinity, or Morpheus, the main villain, Agent Smith, or a number of other characters from the Matrix Universe. *Cycle through and use different weapons as the good guys Matrix outfits. Voice Cast *Keanu Reeves - Thomas "Neo" Anderson *Laurence Fishburne - Morpheus *Carrie-Anne Moss - Trinity *Hugo Weaving, Christopher Corey Smith - Agent Smith *Paul Goddard - Agent Brown *Robert Taylor - Agent Jones *Daniel Bernhardt - Agent Johnson *Matt McColm - Agent Thompson *David Kilde - Agent Jackson *Joe Pantoliano - Cypher *Marcus Chong - Tank *Anthony Ray Parker - Dozer *Harold Perrineau - Link *Julian Arahanga - Apoc *Belinda McClory - Switch *Matt Doran - Mouse *Jada Pinkett Smith - Niobe *Neil & Adrian Rayment - The Twins *Randall Duk Kim - The Keymaker *Gloria Foster (archive audio), Mary Alice - The Oracle *Collin Chou - Seraph *Various - Minor Characters (such as police officers and SWAT) Characters Secret Characters Weapons Selection Options The Matrix Levels The Matrix Reloaded Levels HUB Worlds *The Real World **The Nebuchadnezzar (real world default HUB) **Zion ***The Dock ***The Living Levels ***The Mechanical Level *The Matrix **Mega City ***Lafayette Hotel (Matrix default HUB) ***Neo's Apartment ***MetaCortex Building ***The Oracle's Apartment ***Government Building ***Chinatown ****Tea House ***Playground ***Le Vrai ***Club Hel **The Door Hallway **The Mountains ***The Chateau ****The Keymaker's Workshop *TBA Trivia *This is the first LEGO Video Game to be based off a R-rated movie series. **Of course, the game is cleaned up for young kids. *You can do training sessions or duels with up to 2 people in the Construct. **This is similar to the concept of the Battle Arenas of LEGO Dimensions. *This game has exactly 12 ports for different systems, including, but not limited to, PlayStation 3 & 4, Xbox 360 & One, and PC. *As you get gold bricks throughout the game, you can unlock different doors to unlock in the Door Hallway. **You can only unlock the doors in the door hallway with the Keymaker. This doesn't mean you specifically unlock gold bricks with the Keymaker only. *Keanu Reeves portrays Neo in the Matrix Trilogy and John Wick in the film series of the same name. *The Weapons Cycle was originally used in LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game and LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game. **In this, you can even mix and match weapons, for example you can use a Pistol with a Hand Machine Gun at the same time. Gallery LEGOMatrixCustomLogo.jpg|The prototype logo Poll How do you think this custom is coming along so far? Amazing Great Good Meh Bad Horrible Category:Custom Video Games